1. Field of the Invention
Polarizing films, polarizing plates, methods of preparing the polarizing films, and organic light-emitting apparatuses.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, polarizing films may be prepared by adsorbing and orienting a dichroic colorant, such as iodine or a dichroic dye, on a polyvinyl alcohol-based resin film. Here, a polarizing film prepared by using iodine as a dichroic colorant is referred to as an iodine-based polarizing film, and a polarizing film prepared by using a dichroic dye as a dichroic colorant is referred to as a dye-based polarizing film.
The iodine-based polarizing film has higher transmittance and higher polarization, i.e., higher contrast, than the dye-based polarizing film.
A polarizing plate including the polarizing film may be included in various electronics, such as organic light-emitting apparatuses.
The above information disclosed in this Related Art section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known to a person of ordinary skill in the art.